RoyII-2.doc
Chapter One While the Saresii Ship was quite fast , it still had to cross almost the entire Upward Sector and then cross into the Spinward Sector from Green Hell to Sares Prime. Almost 35,000 light years and even though the Saresii Ship traveled through Quasi Space at the incredible speed of 42875 time the speed of light it would take over 298 days to reach the destination if his calculation was right. Yet Cara had told him they would make it in less than 20 days. When she had told him, he didn't know Sares Prime was so far way. Not able to sleep after that strange nightmare, where he saw his mother and his father in a cave like place, dirty and wearing rags. He took a cold shower and got dressed in his usual camo- pattern Bio seal suit. His quarters were spacious and had an alien feminine character, well everything except the huge black beast, still lying in the big bed. Partner raised his head and blinked with his glowing eyes as if to say. “Is it time to get up?” Roy went over and rubbed the animals chest.”Don't get up. It's still too early, but I can't sleep I had a weird dream. I see if I can scare up some breakfast.” Partner sneezed, licked over Roy's arm and squeezed his eyes shut. “I bet you are the laziest sleepy beast of them all.” He gave his Pet a hug and received a wave of warm emotions from the beast. Then he went to the exit. The door in this bubble like room without any straight walls or sharp corners, was a five leaf iris and it made a turning motion as it opened. The corridor behind was a wide oval and the walls were made of a smooth white plastic like translucent material with a soft bluish light behind. Cara had shown him to his quarters as they left Harper's Junction yesterday, so far he had seen little else of the ship. Not knowing which direction to go he hesitated for a moment and then simply went to the right. It didn't take long and a long legged, very female shaped Saresii wearing a white cat suit, with fine black lines down the sides. Her ample chest was clearly defined underneath that shinny white material and on top of her left boob the Union Flag , while a series of alien writing on the right side most likely identified her name. If it was a her of course, despite the fact she looked like a fashion model with a killer body, long shiny black hair and a beautiful face with large eyes and voluptuous lips; she could very well be a Saresii male. From what he learned from Cara there were no visual differences.” She smiled at him “Hello Mr. Masters. I am Doctor Seniie and the CMO of this vessel. I am surprised to see you up at this hour.” “Nice to meet you Doc. I had a nightmare and could not sleep so I decided to find the galley and some breakfast and then look around a little,if that is okay of course.” “Of course, there are no areas of this ship that are restricted to you, this isn't a Union Navy Vessel. There are verbal serve-matics in your quarters and there is a Galley on Deck three. Easy to find if you take the next IST and tell it where you want to go.” “I suspected there would be, but I wanted to walk a little.” “Why don't you accompany me to Sick Bay. I begin my shift with a good cup of Terran Coffee and a few donuts. I can't stand this weak Saresii Tea we supposed to love.” “A donut doesn't sound to bad. Got any Boston creme?” “I am sure the Serve Matic can print one if we don't.” Roy changed direction and followed the medical officer and decided she had to be female. No man would have such a nice behind. The doctor sighed and then said. “Cara told me you did not have much exposure to other Union members on Green Hell, but I have to disappoint you. I am a male Saresii.” Roy blushed and remembered that Saresii were all psionic gifted and almost all of them were Telepaths. “I am sorry for...” “Don't be sorry and don't worry we don't dig. That is against the law and we take those Psi laws very serious, if you are curious I don't mind answering your questions.” “How is it you have female hips then and fill out that skin tight thing..without..uhm..” “We do this for a very long time and perfected it, it is still sort of a disguise but after millenia it is very natural to us. To all this there are Saresii Body-shapers,machines able to rearange the molecules of your body in many shapes.” “Ah that explains why you are all tall legged super beauties.” “Indeed and if you want you can try it too.” “Maybe some other time. Right now I am sort of okay with what I got and all that.” “But maybe we could look into your Nightmare, only if you want, but that is sort of a Saresii specialty.” They reached a IST tube and stepped in. The Saresii Doctor asked the System for Sickbay and Roy said. “Sure I don't mind that, since it was such a weird dream. You do tell me before you do any Psycho Surgery right?” “I wouldn't perform it on anyone if my life depends on it. I am very much against these procedures.” “I thought you Saresii invented it.” “We did, a very long time ago like so many other things but it was the Terrans who took it to a new level and it is a very controversial issue among the Medical professionals all over our Union.” The IST car stopped and released them into a corridor looking exactly like the one they had left, except it was bigger. They did not have to go far and reached a transparent iris door with the standard Union symbol for medical services on it, a blue star like cross with a snake in the middle. The door opened and the Doctor led him into bright office and gestured towards a visitor chair. “Make yourself at home while I get the coffee going.” He pointed to a blue and chrome contraption. “This is the Serve-Matic. Check if they o have that Boston creme thing and order two. I like to try too.” “Aren't you going to use it for the Coffee?” “Oh no, I have a an old Terran Coffee machine. With real ground coffee. There is no Serve-matic that can reproduce the real aroma of Coffee, you'll see.” Roy turned to the artistic shaped Serve-Matic. “System, do you have Boston creme Donuts?” The blue field turned red. “No such item on file, one moment please. Accessing GalNet, 233 Replication Files found.” “Check if they have Dunkin Donuts.” That was Ranger Solomon's favorite and Melissa's parents had a Dunkin Donuts dedicated Replicator in their Restaurant. “Selection accepted, Molecule pattern downloading...Processing,” Behind the transparent section of the Replicator, the Molecule printing arm started spinning and begun to print the Donuts molecule layer by molecule layer. It spun so fast no human eye could possibly see it but underneath he could see the donuts grow. Roy always loved to watch Food printers. Suddenly there was a heavenly invigorating scent in the air followed by a happy gargling sound. Of course he knew coffee and how it smelled, but this was different. He turned and saw the doctor filling two mugs from a bulbous carafe and said. “Milk, Sugar?” “Uncle Sam drinks it black. So I try it that way first.” “Good choice.” For a small while the didn't say anything. Eating the fresh donuts and the bitter, hot oh so delicious coffee. For the moment the world was perfect for both of them. The doctor finished his donut. “They are my favorite kind from now on.” “And I will never think of Coffee the same way. This stuff is the Whamo.” The Doctor got up and Roy wondered why a man with a set of such nice breasts would not try to..he pushed the thoughts away and was surprised by them. He hoped he hadn't noticed them. “I would not get done anything all day, that's why.” The Doctor grinned and took a small device from a shelf behind him. “I am going to perform a basic health scan and then check your cerebral activities for any abnormalities first. Simply to make sure your Nightmares are not caused by any physical condition.” Roy nodded.”I never had any nightmares before and most certainly not of my parents sitting in a prison like cave with rags.” The doctor waved the device over Roy and raised an eyebrow. “Are you able to remember your dream in details?” “Very much, every detail. They were in a cave like room, with metal bars on the open side. There were nine others with them, six humans, two Pan Sarans and one Klack. All wore tattered and ripped Uniforms. The Klack had a name tag with the name H'thkjik.” He looked at his scanner. “Physically you are a picture of human health, but your Pineal Gland is very active, and it appears your HPI has increased to by about 100 points.” The Doctor still looked at his device and Roy said. “Anything I need to worry about?” The Medic looked up, his face was unreadable as he said. “No not at all, but I would like to do a few more tests, if that nightmare ever re-occurs.” Just then Cara came in and closed her eyes while she inhaled. “They may be barbarians, those Terrans, but nothing compares to their Coffee.” The doctor gestured to the coffee maker and said. “Help yourself,I made a whole pot.” She smiled at Roy and and filled a mug. “I think this stuff is the real reason we Saresii joined the Union.” Roy said. “I never had any coffee like this.” She sat down and said.”You are up bright and early?” He told her the same story about his nightmare and the doctor handed her the scanner after he had finished and said. “Nothing to worry about but as I told Roy if it occurs again I would to run a Meissner – Norrlu test.” She glanced at it and then at the doctor and Roy had the feeling they had a psionic conversation and said aloud. “That would be advisable.” To Roy she said, “It was rude of us and looks deceiving, but the psionic way of conversation is simply faster.” She looked directly at Roy. “There is nothing to worry about , but I promised myself to be honest to you,you saved my life after all and I treasure your friendship. We have , well he has a theory about your nightmare and its cause” Roy straightened in the seat. “Should I not know about it?” She sighed. “We didn't want to cause you emotional distress, but your mother was psionic gifted and that could have been a telepathic residue projection when she died and it finally made its way to your mind. Things like this are very rare but not unprecedented, especially among next of kin.” Roy frowned. “I actually had a notion it might be something like that.” The doctor leaned forward. “The Meissner-Norlu Test is made by a device that is basically a psionic energy detector that searches for the source of psionic induced dreams, but it works only when it occurs or very shortly after.” The possibility that his now dead mother had sent out psionic messages to him was quite unnerving and did affect him emotionally more than he thought it would. “He quickly took a large sip of coffee to fight the knot in his throat and said. “I guess sometimes it is better if a patient doesn't know all the details. I am sorry.” She put her hand on his and said. “You are among friends, even if some of us are weird Cross Dressers in your mind.” Roy shook his head. “I didn't think like that. It's just not so easy to understand. I mean the Doctor looks almost as good as you and if he didn't tell me, I never guessed.” The doctor crossed his arms and gave Roy a smoldering look. “Gee, thanks Roy, almost as good? I spend almost an hour this morning on make up.” then he laughed. “I am just kidding of course, we are all a little jealous of Cara, because she is blessed with her looks all natural.” Cara actually blushed and that made her even more attractive and a little more human in Roy's eyes. She said, clearing her throat. “Your reaction is quite normal for any member of the Terran Human race as the gender roles and appearances are clearly defined. We Saresii have been the same way, but that was a long time ago.” Roy said.”I read up on Saresii before I went to bed.” Cara got up. “Care to accompany me to the bridge. I want to introduce you to the Captain.” Roy thanked the doctor for the coffee and the donuts and got up, following Cara. Outside he said. “What I wanted to ask is, how can we make the trip so fast? Would it not take over a year to get to Sares, unless we take a train?” “We going to take the HHW once we reach Blue Moon.” “The HHW?” She stopped at the IST and called for a transport and then said to Roy. “You never heard of the Hyper High Way connections between Core worlds?” Cara and Roy stepped into the IST and he said with a sheepish grin. “I wasn't the most observant student in school.” “You do know the difference between ISAH drives and Hyper Jumps right?” “Not exactly. I know that Hyper Jumping was a trans light technology of the Sarans before Dr. Isah discovered the Isah Drive and Quasi Space.” “Hyper Jumping as it was done before the ISAH drive technology, was very dangerous, unreliable and limited to jump from gravity well to gravity well. System hopping it was called. You may want to read up on the details if you are interested.” The IST had reached its destination , the door opened and in the same moment a terrible jolt lifted us of our feet, throwing Roy against the wall. Cara fared no better colliding with the door frame. Red lights replaced the bluish illumination and a very male voice repeated the phrase: Red Alert , Red Alert..” Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters